Forum:Esclarecimentos sobre a Wiki
Hoje (domingo) no chat, eu e o JediSam tivemos uma discussão com o Mestre sade sobre a função, dinâmica e objetivo da wiki e eu gostaria de deixar bem esclarecidas algumas coisas, podemos até criar uma política sobre isso. A Star Wars Wiki em Português é uma enciclopédia virtual. O objetivo central e majoritário dela é servir de uma base de dados confiável sobre o universo de Star Wars, seguindo o modelo da nossa irmã de língua inglesa, a Wookieepedia. Os editores são exatamente isso, editores. Seu objetivo deve ser contribuir para expansão dessa enciclopédia, criando e melhorando artigos da maneira mais imparcial possível seguindo o modelo e padrão estabelecido no Manual de Estilo e no Guia de Layout. O conjunto de editores que trabalham juntos para isso forma a nossa comunidade e é claro que vários de nós ficamos amigos com o passar do tempo, mas a comunidade e interação entre os usuários não é e nunca vai ser um dos focos ou objetivos da Wiki. A Star Wars Wiki não é: *Um chat, rede social ou site desse gênero para promover o encontro de fãs e a discussão da saga. Esse contato acontece sim, mas se você está aqui para conversar, você está aqui pela razão errada. O objetivo dos usuários é editar e melhorar os artigos, a comunidade é resultante do contato inevitável entre os usuários. *Um lugar onde você pode expor suas ideias e pontos de vista sobre Star Wars ou ter qualquer autoria sobre o que você escreve. Os blogues são uma pequena exceção, onde você tem um espaço mais criativo para expor sua opinião, sendo apenas uma ferramenta adicional, nunca devendo ser um foco seu ou ter uma importância particularmente grande na sua vida de usuário. Quando você escreve um artigo ou contribui para um, seu nome não fica escrito sob o título, você não é o dono do artigo ou seu "escritor". Sim, se você fizer um bom trabalho, alguém pode notar e dizer "Ei, bom trabalho, ficou ótimo!", mas você não vai receber muito crédito. Seu "prêmio" é saber que você fez um bom artigo que outras pessoas vão ler e que pode ajudá-las a entenderem ao menos um pouco mais sobre esse universo que vocês dois amam. Não edite esperando ser parabenizado ou recompensado de qualquer maneira, a Wiki é um trabalho da coletividade e não vai prezar os usuários acima ou tanto quanto o conteúdo. Edite porque você quer contribuir, não porque você quer reconhecimento. Os administradores não são ditadores ou pessoas laureadas. Administradores são pessoas com experiência na dinâmica da Wiki e que já contribuem a um bom tempo e com qualidade, consideradas aptas a manter a Wiki. Estamos aqui para regular a qualidade dos artigos na medida do possível, manter as políticas e de modo geral evitar a desorganização. Nós deletamos os artigos de vandalismo, fanon ou repetidos, bloqueamos as pessoas que quebram as políticas repetidamente, nós moderamos as interações da comunidade e no fórum. Resumindo, administramos. A palavra de um administrador não é lei e nunca será. Quanto aos banimentos, eu tenho que repetir que não são uma punição ou forma de "aterrorizar" os usuários, é uma maneira de evitar que utilizadores problemáticos continuem a prejudicar a Wiki. Se em algum momento algum administrador, inclusive eu, bloquear alguém injustamente, denuncie no fórum! Mas lembre-se que nós temos um pouco mais de experiência e pode ser que você não tenha notado ou entendido algo que o utilizador fez. Mesmo assim, pergunte! Questione! Nós estamos sempre dispostos a explicar e ajudar, é para isso que estamos aqui. Por fim, o chat. Ele foi estabelecido para agilizar as conversas e discussões sobre a Wiki e, sim, promover um contato maior entre os usuários. O chat não é o foco, o chat não deve ser a razão pela qual você está aqui, o chat não é uma parte muito importante da Wiki. Ele é muito legal, eu adoro ficar lá conversando com vocês, mas por favor, não considere ele mais do que ele é: uma mera ferramenta. Se você está aqui pelo chat, você não deveria estar aqui. Novamente, esse não é um site de interação entre fãs, é uma enciclopédia. Existem vários sites e fã clubes por aí, se junte a eles! Bom, espero que tenha esclarecido essas questões. Qualquer dúvida ou questionamento, por favor, coloque aqui! Que a Força esteja com vocês, Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 00h08min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Votação A favor (10) *Excelente, concordo com cada palavra. Qualquer dúvida, só procurar quem conhece a Wiki, entender como ela funciona, é fácil. ;) JediSam(discussão) 00h29min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Também concordo, uma wiki é uma enciclopédia. Quando eu era criança, usava bastante a enciclopédia Barsa, e até hoje não sei quem editava a mesma, pois o obejtivo não era esse. Por outro lado, gosto muito da trilogia de Thrawn, e sei que o escritor foi o Timothy Zahn, porque esse tipo de livro é para ser valorizado o autor. Devemos respeitar a opinião dos outros sim, mas não podemos é querer transformar algo em uma coisa que ela não é. Domingos Coelho Jr (discussão) 12h39min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Sem sombra de dúvida! Cada parágrafo pode ser justificado com uma de nossas políticas com as quais a comunidade '''já concordou'. Eu mesmo já tinha reforçado alguns destes pontos com alguns usuários. Podemos já pensar em criar um "O que a Star Wars Wiki não é". Thales César (discussão) 15h00min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Concordo com o atual propósito da Wiki, sendo uma enciclopédia, ela está fazendo o seu papel. Outra coisa é esse negócio aí de mestre, aprendiz e derivados entre os usuários, foi uma coisa que notei e achei estranho. Somos todos editores, um aprendendo com os outros. Acredito também que o sistema de votação fechado apenas para os administradores está ótimo, pois torna a coisa mais rápida do que pedir a opinião de todo mundo. Sou a favor do atual sistema que tem funcionado por anos. --Sev (discussão) 18h34min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) :*Sev, em resposta a questão abordada por você... caso não leu minha última entrada em blogue, que recebi a informação do Sam, a wiki quer que seus usuários vivam mais o SW, não vou contar mais, nem eu sei isso direito, mas, sei que planejam algo parecido com o que você aborda acima. :*ATENCIOSAMENTE: 21h38min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) ::*Sim Sade, mas acontece que é um contato maior com SW, não um RPG, que é o que está se tornando com esses títulos. É um enciclopédia, e é o que está sendo votado para se manter, como uma enciclopédia.--Sev (discussão) 21h42min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Percebi que eu não tinha votado. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 21h52min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Sou a favor de manter o padrão estipulado pela wookieepedia e a nossa própria wikia, já que o proposito aqui é fornecer informações sobre o universo de Star Wars. mas não posso deixar de externar o meu desgosto em presenciar a existência desse fórum , é ridículo nós termos esse tipo de discussão aqui quando as regras e os propósitos desta wikia são mais do que claras. Nunca vi nada do gênero em nenhuma das wikias em que participo onde todos os contribuintes acatam a determinação e dos criadores do projeto. Por fim só posso caracterizar isso aqui como uma perda de tempo desnecessária e uma sisão ridícula dentro dos nossos quadro já minguado.Darlan(discussão) **Darlan, arrume sua assinatura, ela está levando pra minha página de discussão, obrigado. :D **JediSam(discussão) 22h52min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) **Darlan, concordo plenamente com você! Eu administro as Centrais Portuguesa e Brasileira da Wikia e nunca presenciei tal situação. Algumas wikis já tiveram alguns conflitos, mas nada que propusesse mudar '''todo' o conceito de uma wiki. Bom ponto! Thales César (discussão) 23h08min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Eu concordo,o padrão da wookiee é o melhor possivel,os utilizadores certamente ja sabem sobre isso,pq todos ja são bem familiarizados com as coisas da wiki --Frod 22h47min de 22 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Apesar de estar indo contra as propostas de Sade, admiro a iniciativa dele e espero que futuramente tenha mais ideias, mas dessa vez vou optar por deixar como está. Algumas das sugestões de mudança são desnecessárias e as medalhas até poderiam dar certo, mas num futuro onde a quantidade de editores seja maior e mais eficiente. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 00h55min de 24 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Concordo com tudo que está escrito acima, sem sombra de dúvida. Ra98(discussão) 00h14min de 29 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 *Concordo mesmo não gostando de "política", é melhor padronizar a wiki. (Jeanderson17 (discussão) 02h00min de 1 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)) Neutralidade (1) *Não entendi muito bem qual é a proposta dessa mudança estrutural na Wiki. As palavras de Lele MJ, apesar de fazerem sentido e estarem corretas em sua maioria, não me pareceu nada além de um esclarecimento (algo que eu sempre pensei já estar esclarecido simplesmente pelo fato desta ser uma enciclopédia virtual) e não transmitiu perspectiva alguma. Fiquei bem confuso pra falar a verdade, talvez porque tenha perdido a conversa no chat (o qual não gosto muito de usar). Foi falado sobre o vandalismo, o mérito das edições, as medalhas, blogues, bloqueio de usuários, e o desempenho dos administradores, mas pelo que pude perceber nenhum dos dois lados (prós e contras) me deixou claro sobre o que defendiam. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 17h07min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) :*Pró é manter as coisas que eu falei, manter a Wiki como está. Contra é fazer as mudanças que o Sade propôs. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 20h37min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Contra (3) Acho isso totalmente errado, o tópico aberto pode só esclarecer um lado da situação, como dito ontem no chat (18/11/12), a "padronização" só piora as coisas, acho que, por mais que isto seja uma "wiki", uma "enciclopédia", devemos '''valorizar' nossos editores, creio que, o aumento do número de usuários inativos se deve exatamente por isso, um exemplo é o usuário Rafa323 diz claramente: "não quero editar para ninguém ler", ele quis dizer claramente que: por mais que editemos muito bem as páginas, quase ninguém de fora dará reconhecimento para ela, para uma wiki melhor devemos promover realmente a democracia, na minha opinião, a wiki deveria passar por reformas como: # A criação de uma página aberta para TODOS da wiki darem sua opinião, e não justificar mudanças (como a página de discussão). # A valorização dos usuários, ou pelo menos, a reabertura da ferramenta das medalhas, para se ter uma "diversão" nesta wiki. #A partir de hoje, nenhuma decisão ser tomada sem o consentimento de TODOS os usuários, ou seja, toda a votação neste fórum deve ser realizada por todos os usuários, com o envio de mensagem para alertá-los sobre estas votações Qualquer um que não concorde, deixe aqui escrito o porque'disso. ''p.s: Nada é '''tão simples, tudo pode ser subjetivo, ou seja, uma lei que para você é super-clara, para mim, pode ser subjetiva, caso você não concorde, observe o trabalho do advogado, para defender seu cliente, ele tem de encontrar "brechas na lei", ou seja, subjetividade. ATENCIOSAMENTE: 10h56min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Honestamente, eu acho que se é para mudar todo o propósito e estrutura da Wiki, o melhor é criar um site onde se promova as coisas que você diz. Quanto às decisões serem tomadas por toda a Wiki, é assim que nós fazemos, sabe, desde que o Thales fez a reforma do fórum e nós assumimos como administradores. Todas as decisões importantes e médias tomadas são feitas por meio de votações aqui no fórum. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 13h58min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Tirar as medalhas foi uma desição tola porque e como um grande incentivo aos novos usuarios,e tambem tem que alterar algumas regras da sw wiki agora concordo com o sade e refleti estou com ele.Lorde tyranus (discussão) 15h37min de 22 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Eu acho isso muito ruim,não deve ser assim,a wiki está bem como ta,não tem que modificar nada...--Lary (discussão) 19h58min de 23 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) INDO PARA MUSTAFAR :*Espere! Você está contra ou a favor? Thales César (discussão) 00h15min de 24 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) ::*Eu to contra--Lary (discussão) 16h30min de 25 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) VOLTANDO DE MUSTAFAR :::*Mas contra é para mudar como a Wiki está... 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 17h13min de 25 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) :::*Lary, contra é pra mudar, a favor é pra deixar do jeito que tá, você votou contra e disse que quer que fique do jeito que tá... isso não faz sentido. JediSam(discussão) 18h22min de 25 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) AVISO Gostaria de deixar um aviso aqui a todos os usuários e burocratas desta wikia: Assim que essa votação foi proposta, notei que o defensor das mudanças , vulgo Lorde Sade, adotou uma contuda que é no minimo duvidosa. pois o mesmo tem feito pedidos de apoio na na página de discução dos usuários,o que não tem problema nenhum já que nada impede que ele faça propaganda para as ideias que ele defende, porem a forma com que ele vem pedido o apoio nas paginas de discussão e principalmente a de seus tutelados, beira a intimidação. Falo isso pois fui surpriendido com a seguinte menssagem na minha página de discussão: "Olá, vejo que não votou a favor no fórum,' espero que saiba o que fez com clareza, mas ainda assim te respeito, mas, pelo menos, respeite meu ponto de vista, OK? ATENCIOSAMENTE: " Não acreditei no que vi e fiz uma pesquisa em diversas outras páginas e notei o mesmo "teor" nas mensagens deixadas para os outros usuarios. Enfim o que gostaria de transmitir é que os usuários não devem se intimidar ou sentirem culpados por não apoiar as ideias pregadas por seu amigo ou auto proclamado "Mestre", aqui somos uma democracia onde seu voto representa a sua vontade, mas como em qualquer democracia existem regras e leis que determinam até onde os seus direitos e deveres podem ir para não tornar isso aqui em uma anarquia. Seja consciente e peça maiores informaçoes sobre o que cada lado da disputa defende, não vote apenas por "amizade" ou consideração. P.S: Peço desculpas aos administradores por ter criado essa alteração na página e entenderei perfeitamente se o conteudo for retirado ou movido, mas não podia me calar quanto a questão acima descrita. Darlan(discussão) :Esta mensagem que você viu, caro usuário, não tem nenhum teor "agressivo", que provavelmente você acha, pelo contrário, quero deixar claro que esta votação começou com uma '''discussão no chat, e pelo que me lembre, você não estava lá no dia, caso você leu realmente minhas opiniões divergentes, tudo é subjetivo, ou seja, sugere diferentes conclusões de um mesmo fato, pelo que vejo, suas conclusões foram que eu usava de minha influência nesta wiki, mas, pelo que saiba, não exerço nenhuma forte influência em ninguém, no que você leu em respeito, no caso, ao meu ver, não te agredi, pelo contrário, tentei deixar claro que por mais que tenhamos diferentes opiniões, ainda assim te considero um amigo, e, além disso, suas pesquisas feitas estão baseadas em suas conclusões, pelo que me lembre, todas as minhas mensagens endereçadas por mim aos outros não formavam opinião alguma ao usuário que recebeu a mensagem, pelo que me lembro, mandei uma mensagem deste teor para você, e você não votou ao meu favor, ou seja não exerço nenhuma influência em usuário algum! :Quero deixar claro que: NÃO QUERO QUE ESTA VOTAÇÃO SE TRANSFORME EM UMA GUERRA! ALGUNS USUÁRIOS ESTÃO LEVANDO ISSO PARA O LADO PESSOAL. QUERO TAMBÉM DIZER QUE ESTA VOTAÇÃO NÃO TEM COMO OBJETIVO, EM MOMENTO ALGUM, PIORAR A WIKI, MINHAS OPINIÕES NÃO TEM COMO O OBJETIVO ROTULAR USUÁRIOS TAMBÉM, CASO ALGUÉM TENHA ALGO CONTRA MIM FALE DIRETAMENTE COMIGO! :ATENCIOSAMENTE: 14h38min de 20 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) ::Não há necessidade de usar caps. Isso daqui não é uma eleição, ninguém deveria estar angariando votos, é ler duas propostas e votar na melhor. Eu concordo com o Darlan sobre não votar por amizade e consideração, é para votar no que achem que é melhor. Não existe uma política ou regra que te impeça de mandar mensagens pedindo voto ou algo do tipo, nunca houve necessidade para isso e, francamente, nunca pensei que teria.Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 14h47min de 20 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) :::Como disse, não exerço influência, como você mandou mensagens à todos dizendo que minhas mudanças eram radicais (realmente algo afirmado por mim no chat, mas não da forma como você coloca), tinha de pelo menos dar a explicação, e o "Conto com o seu voto", não se referia a minha ideia, mas sim em respeito a votação, senão, eu colocaria "Conto com seu voto à meu favor", como já disse, tudo é uma questão de subjetividade" :::ATENCIOSAMENTE: 14h52min de 20 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) ::::Eu mandei aquelas mensagens para avisar a todos da votação, que é meu dever como administradora e organizadora dessa votação. As mudanças são mudanças estruturais grandes, logo radicais, também foi importante para enfatizar a importância da votação. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)''' 15h08min de 20 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Só quero deixar claro que em momento algum me senti intimidado com a mensagem na minha página de discussão e achei perfeitamente compreensível a preocupação de Sade em expôr suas ideias. Até acho que essa "vírgula" na votação é completamente desnecessária. Ah! E se algum aviso precisa ser feito, aqui está: alguém por favor bloqueie Capitão Lukas. Acredito que ele já violou as regras mais do que todo mundo aqui. Δdley! 20px (comlink) 00h49min de 24 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) :*Teoricamente, ele ainda tem direito a dois avisos antes de ser bloqueado. Mas, se realmente estiver claro que o que ele está fazendo é vandalismo, posso bloqueá-lo. Thales César (discussão) 00h59min de 24 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) *Sim, mas, se formos ver, ele já tem mais do que dois avisos, o certo mesmo, era ele entrar no chat e tirar suas dúvidas, caso ele não faça isso, será mais difícil para ele aprender a editar na wiki ATENCIOSAMENTE, E COM NOVA ASSINATURA: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 16h46min de 24 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)